


Little Booth

by BrokePerception



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth noticed that Brennan didn't seem all too happy about the news... BB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Booth

Booth's smile disappeared again as he realized Bones' wasn't very wholehearted. He thoughtfully offered her his hand, and to his relief, she immediately took it, and allowed him to lead her to a near wooden bench. Booth held her hand in his as they sat, and he turned himself so that he could look at her better. "Bones, what's the matter?"

Temperance sighed, as she intuitively turned her gaze down. She had been pondering a lot about what she could and should do since having taken the positive test the morning before. She hadn't been able to sleep at all, lying awake wondering about how it could and maybe would be like. "I know that, before you were in that coma and all, I was hoping for a child, and I would certainly still like that, deep inside, yet…"

Booth carefully reached over, and tucked his hand under her chin, thoughtfully lifting her face so that their eyes could meet. "Bones, what are you saying?"

She blinked, and one tear ran down her cheek, until getting caught by Booth's thumb halfway. "I'm with child, and I'm not happy, and the longer I'm pondering about it all, the more I'm convinced that I'm not ready for this. I wasn't ready for it before your coma, and I'm not ready now either. I have only thought about it with reason, in terms of being able to take care of all a child needs, and could possibly desire. I have not thought about it with my heart… I have seen the way that Ange looks at their baby, and…"

A little smile nevertheless made it on Booth's face. "It is alright to be scared," he said, pulling her against his chest.

She happily allowed him to, and snuggled into him, before replying matter-of-factly, "I'm not scared. This just… wasn't really anticipated."

A soft chuckle escaped his mouth. "It is alright to be scared," he whispered. "I often had doubts about whether I was a good dad to Parker as well, especially in the beginning, but if I look at him now, I don't believe I've done such a bad job."

"Parker's a great child."

Booth's hand involuntarily moved over her tummy. "This little Booth will compete with him soon enough," he said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Brennan sighed. "I'm not sure if I can do this… I'm not sure if I can be as loving and caring with a baby, like Ange is with Michael, and Hodgins…"

"Hey," Booth whispered, waiting until their eyes met again. "You're not in this alone, you know. I'm still there as well, and I'm certain that our baby will be fine if you're just yourself. I know I wouldn't have wanted it otherwise, and if that little Booth has a bit of their daddy, he or she will surely agree."

A little smile came upon her features. "I haven't told anyone yet. Ange will be… thrilled, and Sweets…"

Booth sighed. Oh joy. Sweets. "I bet..."


End file.
